


Never Wanna Hear You Say Goodbye

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul's grumpy that he has to miss out on a run with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Never Wanna Hear You Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> Prompt fill for "One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person." + FunKobraCola

“I jus’ don’ see why I gotta stay here.”

Cherri Cola shot a glance at the Kobra Kid, but he didn’t even look at his other boyfriend before replying.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Kobra lifted a hand with three long fingers extended.

Fun Ghoul squinted at him for a moment, “one?”

“You’re staying.”

With a huff, Ghoul flopped back against the pillows. Cherri sat on the mattress next to him and pet his hair back gently.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“If you hadn’t tried to test my helmet by running headfirst at the wall-”

“Yeah, yeah, wha’ever,” Ghoul squirmed away from Cherri’s gentle fingers, pouting. “They’re _my_ grenades. Cher’, y’don’ even _like_ blowin’ shit up.”

“But we don’t do solo runs, you know that. Hold the fort, see if Pony’ll keep you company, why don’t you?”

“I’d rather have y’two.”

A hum slipped past Kobra’s lips as he connected the last wire. “Good t’ go. Let’s hit the red line, Cola.”

Cherri stood, leaving Ghoul to sulk on the mattress. He met Kobra at the bedroom door and was about to exit the room when a pitiful groan sounded from the bed.

“Y’aren’ even gonna give me a kiss goodbye?”

Kobra leaned down to kiss Cherri’s nose and then turned back to the bed. He took three long steps across the room and bent over Ghoul, sprawled on the mattress. Ghoul reached up for Kobra’s collar at the same moment Kobra cupped his jaw in one hand. The kiss was light but lingering and when Kobra finally pulled back, Ghoul’s frown had vanished.

“See you soon,” Kobra pressed another gentle kiss to Ghoul’s forehead.

“See y’ soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Pi for requesting this!! Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
